Denial!
by loREnZOlaMmAs
Summary: Duo and Heero get dragged to a museum. It is Trowa and Wufei's idea. They deny the idea and challenge Duo to a game of Virtual Memory for the truth. Will he win or will he be stuck in a lie forever?
1. Big Mistake

Chapter 1: Big Mistake

'Duo…' Hilde said, she had a slight smirk on her face.

'What, I'm busy!'

'Doing what?! You're laying on the floor.'

'See, I'm doing something then aren't I.' Duo said sarcastically.

Hilde stomped over to him. 

'Stop being so sarcastic.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No your not!' Hilde said, 'Now for acting like that you're coming with me.'

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her car. He was screaming loudly. He knew in his mind this could not be good.

'Where are we going?!' Duo screamed while yanking his arm out of Hilde's grip.

'I'm not telling you. But we are picking up Heero and Relena on the way.'

Duo slumped down in the seat, folded his arms, and stared at the floor. He was as mad as mad could be. All he wanted to do was to have a boring, quiet Saturday and his dream was ruined by whom else, Hilde. 

.-~*~-..-~*~-.

When they arrived at Heero's house Duo didn't lookup; he was still wallowing in his anger. Finally, after having everybody ask him what was wrong he straightened up. 

'Where are we going…? Please tell me. I'm dying!' Duo said pleadingly.

Hilde reached over and locked the doors. (Not a good sign!)

'We're going to the museum.' she said cheerfully, 'We thought you guys would want to go, so we brought you along.' 

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' the boys yelled in unison. 

They reached over and tried to jump out. The doors were, (if you remember), locked. That's a good thing for if they weren't Heero and Duo would have jumped out in to high-speed traffic. (They probably would have preferred that idea more, but the mean writer of this story, me, decided to keep them in the car.)

They tried everything they could to get out. They even threatened Hilde with a toothpick they found under the seat. Relena and Hilde merely laughed at the, for lack of a better word, freaks trying to get out of the car. After trying everyway to get out they settled back into their seats. 

'Who's idea was this?!!!' Duo said menacingly.

Hilde and Relena just sat there.

'WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!!!' Duo repeated.

Hilde and Relena started laughing. They knew they were not supposed to tell. This was because the people who came up with the idea were unable to protect themselves against the raging Duo and Heero. 

'If you promise not to kill them…' Hilde said cautiously, looking at Duo who was turning red with anger, 'It was Trowa and Wufei's idea.'

'I'm gonna kill them!' said Duo, again trying to get out of the car.

'You can't kill them now but they'll be at the museum. Just don't tell them I told you.' 

Heero and Duo were both shaking madly. They were about to go crazy.


	2. The Museum of Hell

Chapter 2: The Museum… of Hell

'Where are they!' Heero said furiously.

Duo and Heero were looking keenly through the museum trying to spot Trowa and Wufei. 

'Come on boys!' Relena and Hilde said distrustfully.

They led them throughout the museum, Duo and Heero keeping their eyes open.

'I think you guys will enjoy this!' Hilde said, looking at Duo acutely . 

They focused their eyes ahead of them. They were in front of the Air and Space section. Duo shrieked fearfully. He was terribly afraid of heights.

'Oh great just what I need. To explore the world of air and space travel.' Duo was being sarcastic again. Hilde walked up behind him a gave him a kick in the knee; he fell slightly forward. 

Heero went back to looking for the other two, the two hell makers.

Relena and Hilde each dragged the boys into the room. Heero still looking for the 'evil' boys, turned to look at an aircraft. He walked around it and his face lit up with anger. 

'Oh Duo. You might wanna come here!' 

The two girls looked at each other and knew that Duo was so afraid he would not go far, so they let him go. 

'What do you want?'

'Look, there's the troublemakers, 'evil' boys, hell makers… Trowa and Wufei!'

Both Heero and Duo felt their skin turning red with anger. They charged at full speed towards the other two boys, tackled them, and started beating them up. Hilde and Relena, who were looking at an asteroid, looked up and saw the boys beating each other up. Each were yelling. There was no way of telling who was saying what. The girls ran over to the boys, hoping to get there before the security guard arrived. They made it just in time and managed to pull the boys apart. 

'What's wrong with you?!' Trowa cried in a manner that no one had ever heard before, 'I was just looking at this plane. Gosh, you're insane.'

'You dragged us here.' Duo said impatiently wanting to get back to the fight.

'What do you mean?' Wufei said innocently.

'You know what you did. You told Hilde to bring me here and you told Relena to bring Heero here. You know we hate museums and it's Saturday… SATURDAY! A time for rest and boringness. Not for a stupid museum!' 

Duo was shaking so violently you could see it. He wanted to kill them so bad, but he couldn't he somewhat promised Hilde he wouldn't.

'All right if you think we did it and we say we didn't, then we settle it with a virtual memory game. There is one in the lobby.'

'FINE! I'll meet you there in 5 minutes!'

Duo was now shaking harder. He was afraid of heights and he was going to play a virtual memory game. He was so angry though he really didn't care.


End file.
